Back To Galaxy
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "kau mau kemana Kris?" / "i wanna go back to galaxy..." / "Kau akan kembali kan." / "Mungkin...Tidak" / "Hiks...Kajima...Jebal...Hiks...Hiks..." / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / KRISLU HERE


Author : Bubblegirl1220

Cast : Kris X Luhan

Genre : Sad – Hurt – Angst

Rating : T [aman]

Summary : "kau mau kemana Kris?" / "I wanna go back to galaxy."

Warning : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, OOC, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

.

.

.

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**BACK TO GALAXY**

**KRISLU COUPLE**

**2014**

.

.

.

**Don't copy**

**Don't bash**

**Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam sebuah koper. Tangannya terlihat bergetar saat memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper itu.

CKLEK~

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja cantik yang kini berdiri bingung didepan pintu kamar namja tampan itu.

"Kris… kenapa kau mengepack baju-bajumu?" tanya namja cantik itu bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati namja tampan itu –Kris.

"kau tidak perlu tahu Lu." Jawab Kris lirih.

"Kris kau ini kenapa? Kau mau kemana? Apa manager hyung sudah tahu kau akan pergi?" tanya Luhan –namja cantik itu. Ia sedikit merasa gelisah sekarang.

"dia tahu. Bahkan dia sangat tahu." Jawab Kris. Ia menutup kopernya dan mulai berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu aku dan member lainnya. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana eoh?" tanya Luhan. Perasaan takut kini mulai menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Aku akan pulang." Jawab Kris lagi.

"Kau akan segera kembali kan?" lirih Luhan.

"Mungkin…..Tidak."

DEG~

Luhan membatu ditempatnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada Kris yang kini telah berdiri di samping jendala sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Kris jangan bercanda." Lirih Luhan lagi. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae Lu… tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak akan kembali." Lirih Kris.

"Wa-wae?" suara Luhan kini terdengar bergetar.

"alasannya hanya satu… aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan sajangnim dan staff lainnya padaku. Mereka selalu berlaku tidak adil." Jawab Kris. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum tipis pada Luhan yang kini tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Luhan tahu senyum itu bukanlah senyum tulus yang sering diberikan Kris padanya melainkan senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Apa member lain sudah tahu? Apa hanya aku yang belum mengetahui ini?" lirih Luhan ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"Mungkin iya." Jawab Kris singkat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang kini semakin terisak. Ia menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu." Bisik Kris.

Luhan mendorong pelan bahu Kris agar namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lurus pada namja tampan didepannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pulang ke China?" Lirih Luhan dengan menagkup kedua pipi Kris dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Eum… I wanna go back to _Galaxy_, kkk~" jawab Kris sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menangkup pipinya lalu berjalan mendekati lemarinya untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"Kris…" Lirih Luhan. Kris pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia menggunakan jaketnya lalu mengambil koper yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Mianhae Lu…"

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Ditengah isakannya ia dapat mendengar suara para member EXO yang mencoba menghalangi kepergian Kris namun detik berikutnya ia dapat mendengar suara isakan member lain yang sepertinya gagal menghentikan kepergian Kris. Airmata semakin deras keluar dari mata rusanya.

"hiks.. Kris… kajima… jebal… hiks… hiks…"

Luhan jatuh terduduk sambil terus terisak. Kini tidak ada lagi Kris yang selalu berada disampingnya saat ia sedih. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah kenangan dirinya dengan Kris bersama member EXO lainnya yang entah kapan dapat terulang kembali.

.

.

.

**BACK TO GALAXY**

**KRISLU COUPLE**

**2014**

**THE END**

NB : oke drabble kedua selesai…

Dan lagi-lagi saya nangis saat bikin FF ini :'(

Makasih banget buat milla yang udah bantu aku buat bikin FF ini dan ngoreksi FF ini…

Riview juseyo :')


End file.
